


next to you

by sujebi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/sujebi
Summary: "Baek, do you know what love feels like?"





	next to you

"Baek, do you know what love feels like?"

Baekhyun tilted his head as Chanyeol sat beside him.

"I don't know. Why suddenly...?"

"I have this crush on someone. I don't know what to do about it." Chanyeol pouted with his brows furrowed.

Baekhyun's heart broke a little bit.

"Well, just tell her. Maybe she likes you too."

"What if she is a he?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened. How came Chanyeol never told him about it?

"Still same. If you don't try you won't know, Yeol."

"I like you, Baek." Chanyeol blurted out. Baekhyun choked on his coke.

"There, I said it. Then what?"

Baekhyun wiped his lips as he tried to compose himself up.

"You ask that person if he likes you too..."

"Do you like me like how I like you, Baek?" Chanyeol asked, looking at him in the eyes.

Baekhyun never missed how Chanyeol's eyes twinkled when he smiled. How his brows were furrowed when he was confused. How his lips spread into a blinding smile he always loved. And now here he was, with Chanyeol staring at him, eyes twinkling with hope, but also with a worried glint. Waiting for Baekhyun's answer.

"Yeah. Took you long enough."

Baekhyun smiled when he saw that smile appeared on Chanyeol's face. And suddenly he was pulled into a hug by the bright giant he fell in love with.

"I like you, Baekhyun. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2014 and i wanted some fluff soooo


End file.
